A digital certificate is a data structure that includes information that may be used for securing network communications. Typically, a digital certificate is issued to a requesting entity by a trusted entity that third parties know and trust. Because the trusted entity vouches integrity of the certificate and or the identity of the requesting entity, the digital certificate may be used in security applications. For example, the digital certificate may be used to confirm the identity of the sender or recipient of a network communication, may be used to encrypt a network communication, may be used to prove that a communication has not been tampered with, etc.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.